Irresistible Persuasion
by KatonRyu
Summary: Yui hears Azusa telling something to Ui. What happens next is...well, you have to read it to find out. OneShot YuixAzusa drabble, yuri.


**Well, here's another yuri fic. This time it's Yui/Azusa, the second K-ON pairing I love. I just heard from ****Ryuamakusa4eva**** that the whole boyfriend thing was just some misunderstanding, so I guess I won't have to worry about that anymoreXD Same thing as usual, R&R, flame if you want to, give me some constructive criticism. Enjoy! EDIT: FF seems to hate double punctuation. I have placed a space between ? and ! at some points because doing them together gets the ! deleted.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON or any of the characters.**

**Irresistible Persuasion**

Even though the sun cast inviting rays on the earth, not everyone was outside enjoying it. Since exams were right around the corner, most students of the Sakura High School were studying.

This included the members of the light music club, who were at Yui's place to prepare for their most important exams yet.

"Can't we take a break? We've been studying for so long…" Yui groaned.

"We've been studying for half an hour. That's not nearly…are you even listening?" Mio yelled when she saw that Yui had drifted over to her guitar stand and was now tuning Giita, her Gibson Les Paul.

"Eh?" Yui said with an empty grin on her face.

Mio sighed and shook her head. "There's no talking to you…"

"Studying is just so boring," Ritsu chimed in. She promptly started drumming on the edge of the table.

"Mugi, you're with me…God…"

Mio started at Mugi, who was playing air-keyboard now. She gave Mio a sheepish look.

"Why is Azusa a year below us?" Mio muttered softly.

* * *

Downstairs, in the living room, Ui and Azusa were studying as well. They had invited Jun over too, but she had been dragged over to relatives by her parents so she wasn't there.

When they heard the guitar sounds from upstairs, they gave each other a sheepish look.

"Onee-chan really doesn't like to study," Ui said with a smile.

"How did she ever make it this far?" Azusa wondered.

"Well, she's really smart if she puts her mind to it," Ui said.

Azusa didn't reply immediately. Her thoughts were on her senpai, as they were so often lately. She thought about Yui's big, gleaming eyes and how cute she looked whenever anyone used even a basic musical term…

"Azusa-chan? Are you okay?" Ui asked.

For some reason, even though she looked a lot like Yui, Azusa didn't have the same feeling when she looked at Ui.

"Hey, um, do you know if Yui-senpai…likes anyone?" Azusa heard herself asking.

She immediately turned beet-red and mentally scolded herself for asking something like that.

'_You idiot! Why did you ask something like that? !'_

"Hmm…I don't think she has anyone," Ui said, thinking. "But then, she might. She doesn't really talk about it that much," she added.

Azusa sighed, both in relief that Ui didn't comment on the question and that Yui didn't seem to like anyone.

'_Why do I care so much? Yeah, Yui-senpai is cute…but she's also immature and childish…so why do I think about her so much?'_ Azusa thought to herself.

"You look troubled by something, Azusa-chan. Are you feeling okay?" Ui asked, concern showing on her face.

Azusa gave her a shaky smile. "I'm fine, don't worry about me," she said.

Ui frowned. "Still, is there something on your mind? You can talk to me, you know," she said, giving Azusa an inquisitive look.

Azusa shrugged. "Well, I…it's…" she stammered.

"Go on," Ui said encouragingly.

"I, um…I…think I might like Yui-senpai…" Azusa said, looking at the ground.

"So? I like onee-chan too," Ui replied. She looked at Azusa with a confused look.

Azusa sighed. Of course this had to be the one thing she was so dense about…

"I mean…_like…_like," Azusa clarified.

Ui finally caught on. "Ah! Now I get it. But…shouldn't you tell her that?"

Azusa furiously shook her head, blushing so heavily she thought her head would explode. "I can't do that! I mean, how would she react? !" she practically shouted.

"Well, I think she'll think it's cute," Ui said, thinking.

Azusa sighed. "Yeah, but nothing more than that…"

* * *

Unbeknownst to either Ui or Azusa, Yui had heard most of the conversation. She'd come downstairs to get some drinks for her and the others, and she'd heard Azusa say that she liked Yui. Air-headed though she was, hearing that still made her heart beat faster, especially since she'd had a crush on Azusa for a while now. She smiled happily as she went back upstairs, having forgotten about getting drinks completely.

* * *

"Azu-nyan! Could you come upstairs for a minute?" Yui yelled from her room.

Azusa shot a look at Ui, who smiled encouragingly and said, "Go help onee-chan, I'll be fine."

Azusa flashed her a smile and went upstairs, wondering what it was Yui wanted. She knew it would probably be a facepalm moment, but it would at least be a cute one.

"What is it, Yui-senpai?" Azusa asked when she came in.

A sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head when she saw her friends with a conspiratorial look on their faces.

"Azu-nyan, come over here," Yui said, an eager gleam in her eyes.

Azusa gulped, but she complied. Her heart beat faster with every step she took.

"Azu-nyan…" Yui nearly whispered when Azusa was close enough.

"W-what is it?" Azusa asked nervously.

"Kiss me," Yui said bluntly, with an expressionless look on her face.

"EH? ! What? !" Azusa yelled. What was going on?

"Kiss me," Yui repeated.

"What do you mean? ! Why would I…why are you…?" Azusa couldn't even find the right words and she was making wild gestures with her arms, turning bright red for the second time that day.

Yui got closer to Azusa, who didn't recoil despite being more nervous than she had ever been before.

"Come on Azu-nyan," Yui said softly. She was so close now that Azusa could smell her hair.

"What are you waiting for? Kiss me," Yui whispered, getting closer with every word.

Azusa shot a look at the others, who were all looking at her with huge grins on their faces. She felt that Yui touched her now, and her pulse got even faster.

'_If this continues my heart's going to pound right out of my chest!'_ Azusa thought desperately.

By now the sweet scent of Yui's hair and the soft touch of her forehead to Azusa's had made the pig-tailed girl quite eager to comply with Yui's repeated requests, and it wasn't long before she just decided to ignore the fact that everyone was looking and just go for it.

She leaned in close, firmly pressing her lips to her senpai's, closing her eyes to maximize the feeling. She felt how Yui kissed with her and softly put her arms around her so there was no possibility of her breaking the kiss before Yui wanted her to.

Not that she had any intention of breaking the kiss, of course. She mimicked Yui's actions and put her arms around the brown-haired guitarist, gently pulling her closer and keeping her there. She felt Yui's lips curl up a little at that, and she knew that she was smiling too, even while she was kissing.

When Yui and Azusa finally broke their kiss, their friends gave them a round of applause, which Yui accepted with a huge smile, while Azusa blushed and looked the other way.

"Come on, Azu-nyan…you liked that," Yui said playfully.

Azusa looked at her and her heart fluttered at her friend's, or now maybe more than friend's, radiant smile. She smiled back and said, "Yeah…I did. But…why did you want me to kiss you?"

Yui's grin got even wider, and she replied, "That's a secret…"

"She heard you tell Ui," Ritsu said bluntly.

Now it was Yui's turn to blush. "Ah, geez Ricchan…why did you have to spoil the fun?" she pouted.

"Wait, you heard me? !" Azusa said, alarmed.

"What does it matter?" Mio asked, smiling. "The outcome is what counts, right?"

Azusa looked at her friends, at Yui who was pouting at a smirking Ritsu, and at Mio and Mugi who gave her warm smiles, and she smiled back at them.

"Yeah…you're right…"


End file.
